


Merry Christmas, Kiss My Antlers

by marklesparkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i apologize in advanced, im getting into The Holiday Spirit, im sorry 4 the ending i rlly just could not help myself, rated for language as usual, their cat is named after a pokemon lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesparkle/pseuds/marklesparkle
Summary: Donghyuck thinks Taeyong hates him but Mark can't take him seriously with those reindeer antlers on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy (early) holidays! here's some markhyuck fluff 2 warm up everyone's hearts a lil bit this winter! ♡
> 
> shout out to jas for betaing this i love u bless u thank u so much!!! ❤❤❤

“He hates me, Mark. Admit it—your brother wants me to choke,” Donghyuck huffs, swinging the cabinet shut with more force than usual. His face is set in an expression of utter despair as he pours milk into the measuring glass and if Mark didn’t know any better he’d think the younger had received heart-breaking news about the life-span of their pet cat. In actuality, Mark knows nothing is wrong with the feline- Glameow they’d named her- and that his boyfriend is just torn up over the dirty looks his brother had thrown the gregarious boy all night at Mark’s parents’ family Christmas party.

Mark chuckles in spite of Donghyuck’s pouting because okay, maybe Taeyong _had_ been giving Donghyuck the stink eye over horderves but that doesn’t necessarily mean he hates his guts; it’s just him trying to be a good older brother (key word: _trying_ ). This is the only year Taeyong’s been home for the holiday since the siblings were both in high school, thus tonight being the first time Taeyong and Donghyuck got to meet.

To be honest, Mark was a little bit nervous about their personalities clashing but immediately discarded the thought when he remembered how much his parents adored Donghyuck’s bright smile and quick wit. There’d even been a couple of times where his mother had asked more about his boyfriend than him when they spoke on the phone; Mark figured Taeyong would be just as charmed as the rest of his family when it came to Donghyuck but it turns out he was wrong. Really, _really_ wrong.

“He doesn’t want you to choke, Hyuck, he was just trying to intimidate you with his edge lord facade,” Mark placates, watching the other putter around the kitchen anxiously. Donghyuck pulls his homemade hot cider out of the microwave and swings around to look at Mark seriously.

He’s still wearing the ugly reindeer sweater Jaemin had jokingly given him last Christmas when they’d both had to stay on campus and celebrate with only their dorm mates and not their families. His auburn hair is getting longer and Mark doesn’t even have to ask to know Donghyuck’s already scheduled himself a hair appointment for after the holidays because he can’t _stand_ it when his fringe starts to touch his eyebrows. But, even more eye-catching than the hideous red jumper he sports is a pair of brown reindeer antlers atop his head decked out with silver bells and glitter; Mark can’t help but think he looks both absolutely adorable and incredibly stupid at the same time.

Instead of responding right away, Donghyuck pauses, noticing that Mark’s attention isn’t focused on his face but rather on his _antlers_. He rolls his eyes and huffs. “Hello? Earth to Mark Lee,” he snaps, sounding more agitated than he actually is; Mark zoning out in inappropriate times had always gotten under his skin, after all. “Do you even care that Taeyong’s going to have his shady ass friends murder me in the middle of the night then feed my rotting corpse to your parents’ German Shepard?” Donghyuck scoffs, not finding the dopey smile lighting up Mark’s face surprising one bit.

The older boy laughs again to Donghyuck’s utter annoyance. He covers his mouth with his hand the way he always does when he knows what he’s laughing at isn’t nearly as funny to everyone else as it is to him and for a split second Donghyuck’s heart jumps in his chest because _Mark Lee’s ugly laugh is too irrationally precious and my cold heart can’t take this shit, goddamnit._

Mark’s still grinning as he says, “I’m sorry, but I can’t take you seriously in those antlers,” not sounding very sorry at all.

For a moment Donghyuck is confused as he unconsciously raises his hand up to his head to find out _what the fuck that Canadian is on about_ but the feeling rapidly fades when his fingertips brush the idiotic reindeer headband Mark had conned him into wearing earlier on in the evening. He flushes, even more embarrassed now knowing that not only had he gone out in public wearing reindeer antlers like some sort of seven-year-old, but he’d also met Mark’s very intimidating and startlingly attractive older brother in them, too; Donghyuck suddenly wants to die.

“I hate you, Mark Lee,” he grumbles, rotating back towards the counter, focusing on pouring their ciders into the tacky Christmas mugs Donghyuck’s mother had gifted them when she visited their apartment last week. A blush dusts his cheeks but he doesn’t dare turn around and showcase how flustered he really is to the boy with shiny almond eyes and the red turtle neck because if he does, this night will haunt Donghyuck for the next century when Mark recounts the age-old tale to their grandchildren while Donghyuck tries to not beat himself half to death with his cane from across the room.

Although Donghyuck’s back is turned, he can practically _hear_ the grin in Mark’s voice. “You’re such a bad liar.” Donghyuck wants so badly to argue back but he knows Mark’s right; he can’t imagine hating Mark in this lifetime or in any other parallel universe that possibly exists outside the Milky Way Galaxy. Mark Lee’s infuriatingly sharp cheekbones and stupidly cute rounded teeth are his _life_. They even have matching Minions onesies for fuck’s sake— and if that isn’t love then Donghyuck honestly doesn’t know what is anymore.

Careful not to burn himself on the still hot mugs, Donghyuck makes sweater paws and picks up both glasses and brings them to the other side of the counter where Mark is seated; the older has his chin in his hands, openly staring at Donghyuck’s every move, making him want to blush for the thousandth time in the last twenty-four hours. He fights the urge well and sets Mark’s cider in front of him, face blank. “Shut up, I know.”

Mark drags his cup closer then blows on the steam rising from it, wafting it into his face. It’s a minute before he stops to keep the easy conversation going, not bothered by the lull in it at all. “It’s okay, I am too,” he admits, the corners of his mouth quirking up in the way that always makes Donghyuck want to cuddle him for hours. His eyes are suddenly soft as he looks at Donghyuck and for a moment the latter feels exactly like he did when they first met in their first year in college: shy and incredibly smitten. Donghyuck’s eyes crinkle up into a secretive smile but he says nothing, gaze wandering from Mark and into the pool of cider in front of him.

It’s quiet again and if it weren’t for the scraping sound of the stool on their kitchen tiles and the newfound warm, comforting, hand on his knee, Donghyuck would’ve thought Mark zoned out again, as he tends to do in gaps of conversation. Neither of them say anything but even without words, Donghyuck knows this is Mark’s way of silently reassuring him that while his brother may not like Donghyuck right this second, he won’t distrust him forever without the pressure of saying the wrong thing.

Donghyuck’s lips quiver into a smile again as he reaches his hand under the counter to grab Mark’s hand. _Thank you_ is what he wants to say but instead he settles for taking the antlers perched on his own head and settling them on Mark’s nest of black tresses _. Cute._

Mark’s reaction is instantaneous but before he can swipe the antlers off, Donghyuck grabs both his palms and entwines their fingers, smirking impishly. “Oh, no, no, no, mister. I wore them out, now you have to wear them in. It won’t kill you to keep them on for five minutes, you big baby.”

Like Donghyuck had been doing ten minutes’ prior, Mark begins to pout, jutting out his bottom lip like a petulant child. “Fine, but I’m not happy about it,” he agrees, untangling one hand from Donghyuck’s in order to fix the drooping set of horns.

Donghyuck shrugs. “No one said you had to be.”

At this, Mark’s frown deepens, causing Donghyuck to cackle. “I’m sorry, I really am,” he takes a moment to catch his breath. “But I can’t take you seriously in those antlers.” The overwhelming sense of deja vu that Mark experiences then is nothing in comparison to his exasperation; he puffs his cheeks out, appearing even more pathetic and put out than before. Donghyuck only laughs harder.

“Mark Lee the sad-eyed reindeer-” he jeers, tossing his head back in glee. Mark’s had enough; he jerks his hand free from Donghyuck’s, abandoning the now-warm cider and Donghyuck’s guffaws in the kitchen as he makes his way to their bedroom. He shuts the door but he can still hear Donghyuck’s muffled peals of laughter through the door. “-had a very snuffy nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it needs to be blown!”

“That’s _it_. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Lee Donghyuck!” Mark shouts, hoping his threat will stop the current dragging session happening in his name.

All at once, Donghyuck’s tittering comes to a stop and Mark thinks he’s _finally_ won this round but then the bedroom door opens and in walks Donghyuck with Glameow in his arms. He sets the tabby gently on the mattress then smiles all-too brightly for eleven pm on a Thursday. “You can keep Meowie with you tonight; she’ll keep you warm. Oh, and do you know where the extra-extra blankets are? I kind of sort of gave the first set to Jaemin when he and Ren Jun had that heater outage last week-” starts Donghyuck, but before he can say anything more, the infamous antlers are being thrown at his head and Mark is shuffling past him towards the bathroom, looking grumpier than ever.

“You’re not sleeping on the couch, idiot. Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Donghyuck knows better than to start singing aloud again so he simply nods and puts the festive headband on their dresser. “Aye, aye, captain!”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Mark mumbles some more, rolling his eyes. He officially exits the room and Donghyuck begins to change into his pajamas, smiling to himself. When he hears the tap run as Mark begins to no-doubt brush his teeth, he starts to hum to the tune of Mark Lee the Sad-Eyed Reindeer under his breath with a sparkle in his eyes.

_♩_ _Mark Lee, the sad-eyed reindeer_

_had a very stuffy nose_

_and if you ever saw it_

_you would even say it needs to be blown_

_All of the other reindeer_

_used to drag and call him names_

_They never let poor Mark Lee_

_play in any reindeer hair-dressing games._

_Then one foggy Christmas eve_

_Donghyuck came to say:_

_"Mark Lee with your nose so stuffy,_

_won't you come fix my Netflix account so I can binge Buffy?"_

_Then all the reindeer loved him_

_as they shouted out with glee,_

_Mark Lee the sad-eyed reindeer,_

_you'll go down in history!_ _♩_

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos r always welcome! thank u for reading!! ♡
> 
> twt + curious cat: m4rk1ee


End file.
